tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
My Dream (single)
My Dream is an original song by Tiffany Alvord which is featured on her album My Dream. The album is named after this song and the first track. The song is significant because it is the first original song on her first original album. Trivia *Tiffany wrote this song herself. *This is the first original song on her first original album. *The song is about never giving up one what you want to achieve. Anything is possible, if only you believe. *Tiffany releases the lyrics and the guitar chords to the song.My dream lyrics and chords *The song was first uploaded on July 15, 2008. *The studio version of this song was released with the album on December 20, 2011. *This song alone costs 0.99$ USD and the whole album costs 9.99$ USD on iTunes. Lyrics When I was younger, you use to say, that all of my dreams would, soon go away, but no matter what you say, I will always hold on, to that dream that I believe in, 'cause it makes me so strong, and no matter what you do, I will never stop, 'cause believin in that dream, is the thing I've got, and my dream, is gonna come true, like the sun on a cloudy day, it's gonna shine through, and my dream, will always go on, even if it's just inside my heart, that's what makes me strong. I know that you could, never change, what I want to be, 'cause I know that's what makes myself me, and I've always looked up to the sky, when I was feeling down, but when I looked into my heart, that is where I found, the hope I need, the faith I want, the dream I see free, all I have to do now, is just to be me. 'Cause my dream, is gonna come true, like the sun on a cloudy day, it's gonna shine through, and my dream, will always go on, even if it's just inside my heart, that's what makes me strong. 'Cause when I'm myself, I always know, better than anyone else, the path that I should go, and I have always known what I want to do, I just need to believe, and always push through. 'Cause my dream, is gonna come true, like the sun on a cloudy day, it's gonna shine through, and my dream, will always go on, even if it's just inside my heart, that's what makes me strong. 'Cause that's what makes me, that's what makes me, that's what makes me strong. Guitar chords The intro and first two verses are: EA-EA-EA-EA CF-CF-CF-CF DG-DG-DG-DG BE-BE-BE-BE You play that once for the intro and twice for the beginning of the verse. Then it goes into chords which are: ACE, GBD, FAC, EGC and you repeat those chords until the end of the chorus. For the last note of the chorus the (EGC) isn't played and you go back into playing EAEA... for the start of the second verse. It is the same as the first verse and then goes into the chorus. Next is the bridge. The chords for this are: FAC, EGB, DFA, BDG FAC, EGB, EFA, BDG EGB, FAC, GBD, ACE FAC, GBD References Category:My Dream (album) Category:Original songs